


Standing Together

by thegreatstoryteller



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Jonaerys, Short & Sweet, and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatstoryteller/pseuds/thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Jon and Daenerys stand on a cliffside the night before Jon is to leave for Winterfell.





	Standing Together

We stood on the cliffside looking out at the horizon, where the sun and the sea met. The setting sun was throwing the world into hues of orange and purple. It was truly beautiful. A short stone wall came up to our waists, the only thing keeping us from going right over into the rocky waters below. Jon Snow was a quiet man, reserved to gentle silence that was very comforting after all the noise that was so common as of late.

He was a man who wore his history well. All the horrors he’s faced, the loss of his father and his brothers, and the betrayal at the hand of the Night’s Watch. And of course those White Walkers and The Knight King. The way he speaks of them they must be real. If not, he is a cunning con-man. But he is not the sort from what I can tell, and from what Tyrion has told me. He is a man of honor. It’s clear to anyone who meets, and I am no blind man.

He was to return to the North in the morning. I was surprised by the fact that this news saddened me. He was so unlike other men. I wanted to hear more about his life and the horrors he’s seen. And oddly, I wanted to share my own horrors. His quiet nature made him easy to talk to, because you knew his whole attention was on you. And knowing it was genuine was all the better.

He hasn’t going to bend the knee. I’m not a fool, I know there wasn’t a change of it happening. His pride was just as strong as the barrier of brooding around him. The North was his home, where his family was. And he was eager to be reunited with his brother and sister, whom he’d thought dead. I understand his eagerness. I know how I would feel if I received a raven telling me Drogo was alive. I’d race to him wherever he was, war be damned, and never let go.

“You miss them?” The moment it left my mouth, I realized how stupid a question it was. He turned to me, the fur piled on top of his shoulders swishing as he did so. How he could stand to wear such a heavy cloak, I’ll never know.

“Yes” He said with his rough northern accent. “They’re my family.” I nodded. “Do you miss your family?” I nodded.

“Not as much as you do.” He looked at me with a silent question and a raised eyebrow. “The only blood family I remember is my brother Viserys. He was cruel and uncaring to me. My other brother died when I was a baby, same as my mother and father. It’s hard to miss people that you can’t remember.” I told him. He nodded and returned to looking solemnly at the ocean waves. “But I miss my husband.” He turned back to me. “Any my son.”

“I didn’t know you had a son.” Jon said surprised.

“He was stillborn. We were going to call him Rhaego.” Jon froze up, not realizing it was such a heavy topic. Rhago had been my baby, my stallion who mounts the world. He had a destiny that he didn’t get to fulfill because of my selfishness. Which caused me not only his life, but his father’s too. 

The silence between us returned, this time far less comfortable. I rested my hands against the top of the short stone wall. A warm weight fell on my hands, and I looked down. Jon was standing just a bit closer, his hand resting on top of mine. He looked out to the sea, as though this was a normal occurrence.

I smiled, and didn't brush of the hand. Instead I turned my hand over and entwined my fingers with his. He said nothing, and neither did I. And we stood on that cliffside until the sun fell beneath the waves, and the stars twinkled in the night sky. Together we stood in that night, and together we would stand in the war. No knees would be bent. 


End file.
